Captured
by existence555
Summary: Sakura makes a deal with Madara. He'll spare her friends' lives, and she'll stay beside him as his queen. She never quite understood that she would never escape. World where Madara rules and Naruto and all are in hiding. Dark MadaSaku oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Requested by the hidden alice. I hope you like it! Review! :)**

"Darling, it's most unnecessary for you to have to fix dinner," Madara told her.

He idly ran a hand through her pink locks, smirking when he saw her shiver.

"I need something to do during the day," Sakura replied.

She was working hard to keep her tone respectful, he noticed. It was the perfect opportunity to play with her.

"Tired of looking for your friends?" he asked. "They're probably dead by now anyway."

Oh, there it was. Madara chuckled quietly as Sakura's hands clenched into fists.

"I should be with them right now," Sakura growled. "Not here, posing as some airhead queen."

"You're not posing as a queen," Madara frowned. "As I recall, you agreed to _be_ my queen, not _pose_…"

_It had been one and a half years since the incident._

_Madara had won the war, and he was going to kill her friends and her, one by one. _

_The red eyed shinobi smirked as the Konoha ninja crowded together, holding onto loved ones._

"_JUST KILL ME!" Naruto screamed furiously. _

_Even the ambitious blonde knew that they were powerless against Madara._

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURT ANYBODY ELSE!" Naruto told him._

_Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder._

"_We will die together," she told him, eyes flashing. "We are not cowards."_

_Madara looked down at the pink haired woman. She couldn't possibly be the medic that he'd heard about, he thought; she looked frail as porcelain._

_He swiftly moved so that he was right next to her, his lips positioned at her ear._

"_Sure you're not afraid, little girl?" Madara whispered._

_His speed was such that it wasn't much of an effort to move out of her way. Still, he was undoubtedly impressed when her punch blew the stone formation to smithereens. That would've been him, had he been any slower._

"_If you're going to kill us, do it now, you sadistic bastard," Sakura snapped. "We're not afraid to die."_

_Her fellow shinobi nodded. Each grabbed the hand of the one next to them. Madara fought back a laugh; what would hand holding do against him? As he was contemplating their ridiculous sentimentality, he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye._

_The boulder shattering punch was coming straight toward his face. He could've become impermeable, but that was no fun. Instead, he caught her hand, smirking._

"_How about a deal, sweetheart?" Madara asked._

_She tried unsuccessfully to twist out of his grip._

"_LET GO OF SAKURA-CHAN, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto said angrily._

_Madara ignored him._

"_I find you fascinating," he told Sakura. "Come, stay by my side as I rule the world, and I will spare all your… comrades."_

_Her green eyes widened, and she looked back at Naruto._

"_NO, YOU CAN'T STAY WITH HIM!" he shouted. "THIS BASTARD COULD DO ANYTHING TO YOU."_

_As Sakura looked around, desperate eyes met hers._

_She turned back to Madara._

"_And what would I be?" she asked. "Your whore?"_

_Madara's eyes narrowed._

"_I'm not so cold, Haruno Sakura," he replied. "Of course, you would rule beside me as my queen."_

_Sakura looked at Naruto helplessly._

"_I have to do it," she murmured._

_As he started to protest, she shook her head._

"_If you want to rescue me one day, you have to live," Sakura pointed out. "Go. Take them all. Fight back."_

_She threw her arms around the blonde man and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek._

"_Goodbye, Naruto," she told him._

"_Sakura-chan…" he trailed off into nothingness._

_Then fire filled his blue eyes and he turned to the crowd of Konoha shinobi._

"_WE WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING!" he shouted._

_They shouted back, but Madara's focus remained on Sakura. As they made their way out, Sakura said her goodbyes. She didn't let a single tear fall until the last shinobi was gone. _

_Even after that, it was only one tear._

"_Come, darling," Madara smirked. "We have a world to rule."_

_Sakura followed him silently._

"They're not dead," Sakura told him. "They'll topple this regime of yours soon."

Madara raised an eyebrow. She was venturing into dangerous territory.

"And I'll join them when they rebel, you bastard," she continued, infuriated. "You just wai–"

One quick movement was all it took, and he had her against the wall. It took a few moments for her to calm her breathing. Too bad, Madara thought. There weren't many feelings better than the one of Sakura's heart beating furiously right next to his chest.

"Your control has improved," he observed.

His knee was casually pressed between her thighs, and her face was flushed.

"Not control of your emotions, however," Madara said. "We still need to work on that."

Sakura didn't say a word as he reached out to cup her chin. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips descended onto hers. As he deepened the kiss, her hands got lost in his hair, pulling him closer.

"That's better, kitten," Madara smirked, breaking away. "I have work to do. Find some harmless way to amuse yourself."

Sakura grimaced. Out of all the endearments, 'kitten' had to be the worst.

"I know you're not particularly fond of that one," Madara called as he walked away. "Why else would I use it, _kitten_?"

He chuckled to himself as he disappeared.

Sakura waited for exactly eleven minutes before walking leisurely to their bedroom. Leaning out of the window, she sighed.

It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the sky was that perfect shade of blue, and… And she heard footsteps coming toward the room.

She listened for a few moments before smiling.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Business, what else?" the dark haired man replied. "He wanted my help."

The pink haired woman finally turned to look at him.

"Sasuke, if you can find out _anything_," she began.

He shook his head.

"I will report it to Naruto," Sasuke assured her. "You know that."

"I think they're going to use some sort of new technique," Sakura said, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "But it still has weaknesses. Last I heard, it's particularly easy for water techniques to overcome it. Of course, being Uchiha, I think it's okay for us to assume it's fire related."

"Right you are, darling," said another voice.

Sakura stiffened. Sasuke tensed, ready for whatever was to come.

Madara yanked Sakura toward him by her hair.

"Sasuke, go," she told him.

Sasuke watched for a moment, shocked, as the kunoichi flipped over Madara's head to kick him in the back.

"Sasuke, _go_!" she repeated.

Her foot connected solidly with nothing. His impermeability was quite the problem when trying to fight him.

"Like I'll leave you here," Sasuke grunted, gritting his teeth.

He pulled out two katana and prepared to run at Madara.

"Don't bother, Sasuke," Madara chuckled. "My dear wife knows I won't kill her, but I would have no qualms about ridding the world of you."

Madara's eyes flashed a bright crimson as Sakura threw a chakra filled punch to his stomach. His Sharingan detected her movements and he caught her by the arm, immediately crushing her wrist. Sakura cried out in pain.

"SASUKE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

Madara took advantage of her choice to call out to Sasuke. He grabbed her other arm and a loud crack let Sasuke know that her other wrist was done for as well.

"We'll get you for this, Madara," Sasuke promised.

And, with a swoosh of air, he was gone.

"That's my boy," Sakura gasped.

She managed a defiant smirk through the pain contorting her features.

Madara sighed loudly.

"Why do you always insist on complicating my plans, Sakura?" he asked.

The fact that she couldn't move her arms didn't stop her from moving the rest of her body. Sakura made one last attempt to attack Madara, this time aiming a kick straight into his abdomen. The Uchiha simply stepped aside and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap as he sat down. She knew she had lost, so she sat still.

"What do you lack for?" Madara continued. "Food, shelter, sex, I give you everything you need in life. Yesterday was particularly pleasure inducing, wouldn't you say? And I even gave you that week to go do whatever you wanted."

"Perhaps you are referring to the week that I was followed by your idiot henchmen," Sakura retorted. "Madara, stop this lecture and let me heal."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Who said you couldn't heal?" Madara asked. "You're free to work on those wrists now."

"You know I can't move, bastard," she pointed out. "At least do your wife the courtesy of moving one of my hands to the other one."

"Watch your tongue," Madara snapped suddenly. "Unless you want a few more broken bones to go along with those, in which case I will most happily help you along in your quest for pain."

Sakura glared up at him. She didn't want another broken bone at the moment, but she wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"Now, we are going to sit here until morning," Madara said. "You are going to think about what you've down, and if you attempt to pass out, you will find your punishment far worse."

Sakura couldn't flick him off due to the immense pain, but her tongue wasn't broken.

"Fuck you," she spat. "You're just a fucking asshole, you know that?"

She had been expecting shattered ribs or perhaps a broken foot.

Instead, she received a slow, sweet kiss.

"Stop it," Sakura mumbled, all bravado gone. "Don't… Just don't do that."

Madara smirked. He didn't need to do anything else, seeing as she had already backed down.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Sakura grinding her teeth in an effort to ignore her throbbing arms.

"Why do you even want me here?" she asked finally, breaking the silence. "I'm definitely not a proponent of your cause."

"I didn't intend to keep you," Madara replied. "Sometimes, circumstances change."

He ran a rough hand through Sakura's hair, pretending not to notice when she bit her lip to keep from crying.

They didn't exchange another word for the night.

When she woke up in the morning, her wrists were bandaged and a note lay next to her.

"Kitten," she began reading aloud and grimaced. "I got your wrists all fixed while you were asleep. Your screams throughout the night were not particularly pleasant to listen to, so I ended up punishing myself along with you… You've been prescribed a week of doing nothing strenuous so I recommend you read a few books. I'll be in Suna for the next week or two, leading battle efforts against those friends of yours."

Sakura winced slightly as she shredded the note into small pieces. The pain was nothing compared to what it had been the night before, but the medic that had healed her couldn't even begin to imagine Sakura's skills.

She pulled off the bandages with her teeth, careful not to aggravate her hands more. When she was finally done, she allowed her chakra to spill onto the breaks, soaking up the hurt as it went.

The one good thing about being stuck with Madara was that Sakura had nearly perfected her healing capabilities. In less than two hours, she had full use of her hands once more.

Still, the fact that she was healing herself did not mean she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Sasuke, I told you to leave," Sakura sighed. "Come out, you idiot."

"That man, I swear," Sasuke growled.

She chuckled.

"You can't do anything to him," Sakura pointed out. "There's no use in getting frustrated. Besides, you can't be here. He'll kill you."

"Come with me," Sasuke told her. "We'll escape from him, and you can come back to the rebellion."

Sakura looked at him sadly.

"I wish I could," she replied. "I really do. But I can't put you guys in danger like that. Madara doesn't let go of anything he considers his own."

"You do not belong to him," Sasuke retorted. "We–"

"In his mind, I do," Sakura interrupted.

"You can fight with us," he suggested. "He's on his way to Suna. We'll get there faster."

Sakura's eyes brightened with hope.

"Since he's already gone," Sasuke continued. "We should be able to leave as long as we are inconspicuous about it."

She chewed on a fingernail, for the first time actually considering his offer. Minutes passed; Sasuke stood still.

"Let's go," Sakura whispered finally.

Hours of their fastest running allowed them to reach before Madara and his giant army. Sasuke guided her to the rebellion hideout in Suna, where they stood in the crowd as Naruto and Gaara laid out the battle plan. Only at the end did the blonde notice them standing in the back. He bounced off the stage and immediately walked over to them.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed.

The affectionate 'chan' was gone, Sakura noticed, but from Sasuke's talk, she was sure Hinata was in possession of that suffix now.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, just as she had done when they had parted.

"You escaped?" Naruto asked.

"I've come to fight with you," Sakura told him.

His blue eyes clouded over.

"It might be dangerous for you to do that," Naruto pointed out. "Are you sure?"

"You think I've lived with him for one and a half years just to stand in the shadows?" Sakura exclaimed. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to fight!"

Naruto looked at his best friend, and Sasuke gave him the slightest of nods. Sakura would be an asset on the battlefield, and if she wanted to fight they could do nothing to stop her.

"If our spies are correct, he'll attack tomorrow afternoon," Naruto said. "Get some good rest."

He pulled her into a one armed hug before shooting off into the crowd.

"You can sleep in my room," Sasuke informed her.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura told him. "Thanks for everything."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke away after a moment, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"So, sleep is definitely my number one priority," Sakura said. "Your room is where?"

"I'll take you," Sasuke offered.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a small door.

"Home sweet home," Sasuke chuckled.

He nudged the door open with his foot and let her inside. Sakura was surprised to find nothing but a bed.

"Sparse decoration," she remarked.

"There are more important things to do," Sasuke pointed out. "I'll probably come in later."

Sakura nodded, suddenly overwhelmed by her escape and arrival at the rebellion's base of operations. She turned to thank Sasuke again, but he was already gone.

Sakura smiled. Some things never changed, and Sasuke's habit of distancing himself from others was one of them.

She slept soundly for the most part, except for the red eyes that would somehow weave their way into every dream that she had. Still, some part of her mind was aware that Sasuke was sleeping on the floor next to her and that she wasn't with Madara anymore.

Sakura woke to a hand shaking her urgently.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "It's time to go."

Her eyes flew open, and she got up immediately. He handed her a piece of bread, which she finished quickly before downing the glass of water that he had brought.

"I'm ready," Sakura told him grimly, pulling on her gloves.

She was surprised when it was Sasuke that took her hand in his, but her fingers interlocked with his immediately. They walked out together, looking to the world as if they'd been preparing for this moment their whole lives. Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at the others' faces, but if she had, she would see nothing but gratitude, awe, and, most importantly, determination.

The crowd parted to reveal Naruto and Gaara standing at the front of the large room.

"It has begun," Gaara said simply.

Sakura nearly became dizzy as all the shinobi jumped into action. They had gone over the plan yesterday in great detail, and it was all falling into place now. Sasuke pulled her along with him; she was going to stay with his group, he said.

As shinobi spilled outside, what had once been the village of Suna became a dark battlefield. Though Sakura was now used to the smell of blood and metal, it wasn't any less of a shock when it hit her. As she sent one of Madara's soldiers flying, she realized that she belonged here.

Time went by so quickly that Sakura didn't know how long she had been fighting for. She was still strong, however, and she had left a trail of bodies behind her. Taking a break to heal a bad shoulder wound, Sakura didn't notice the shinobi that had appeared in front of her.

One kick sent her flying, and Sakura instinctively rolled onto her feet and into a fighting stance. She did not falter when she recognized her opponent.

"Are you planning to fight me, kitten?" Madara asked, amused. "I suppose I shouldn't even ask how you got here. I must remember that Sasuke knows how to get to you."

"Today, this ends," Sakura told him. "Your reign, my captivity, this war. Everything will end today."

He chuckled.

"Forgive me, dear," Madara laughed. "Your statement was just so absurd. How about I give you the chance to fight me with your strengths?"

Sakura looked at him for a long moment, only breaking eye contact for a moment to run a soldier through with her katana.

"Go on," she said at last.

"I can do anything with my Sharingan," Madara replied casually. "I will give you one day to fight with me, using purely taijutsu, in my world. In the real world, it will last five seconds."

"You'll do something," Sakura accused.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead," Madara laughed again. "You have three options. You can fight me, you can come home with me, or you can die here."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to meet his.

"You're going down," Sakura told him.

With that, she was catapulted into his world. It was a barren place, and Sakura supposed it would be brown if there was color.

"Kitten, aren't you going to do something?" Madara asked.

Sakura felt lips brush across the back of her neck, and she whirled around in an attempt to punch him in the nose.

"Too slow," Madara taunted.

She instinctively turned in the direction where his voice was coming from, and without another thought, she launched into a chakra powered kick. He didn't bother to avoid this one; a small bruise started to bloom on his abdomen.

"Too weak," Madara chuckled. "Just like you were too weak to fight me. That's how we ended up here, isn't it, kitten?"

Fire filled Sakura's eyes, and she ran at him, enraged.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BASTARD!" she shouted.

This kick was unnaturally powerful. Madara was easily able to evade it, and the ground split with a thundering crack.

"That's better," he said approvingly.

It continued for hours like that. Sakura would land the occasional blow, but he would escape nearly unscathed. The ground was nearly in pieces, and Madara voiced his sarcastic concerns about how he was going to repair the damage.

Not once did he go on the offensive.

"Kitten, your time's nearly up," Madara told her. "Looks like you won't be defeating me today."

Sakura was breathing heavily, and she only had one more attack left in her. Gathering her courage, she nearly flew at Madara, using as much chakra as she could muster to knock him off his feet. He managed to wrap his arms around her so that they fell to the ground together, and she took most of the hit.

"Game over," Madara whispered.

Sakura shuddered as they slipped back into reality. The world was no longer dusty and grey, but sunny and red. She didn't flinch as someone's blood splattered onto her clothes. Madara stepped forward to roughly tip her chin up so that they were making eye contact.

"It's my turn now," he said softly.

Sakura was instantly trapped in a world of pain. Her body felt like it was on fire, like there were knives stabbing every possible centimeter of skin, like she was about to suffocate for death. She tried to say something to Madara but found that she couldn't talk.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go after you betrayed me?" he asked. "You were never so foolish, Sakura. You will endure three days of pain, about two seconds out there, and I predict that you will be hanging onto life by the thinnest thread that you could possibly imagine. And then we will return home."

The pain ate at Sakura like acid, wearing her down until she thought she might scream. When she finally gave into that desire to shout, she rediscovered that she could not talk; in fact, she could barely breathe. Madara watched her, not displaying any emotion.

She was released from hell after thinking she had died exactly three hundred times. Sakura hadn't expected the entrance into the real world, and she fell forward limply. Madara caught her and picked her up with a gentleness that she couldn't believe existed in such a man.

"I hate you," she managed to say.

She lay in his arms, a breathing corpse, and she was still trying to fight back.

"It will be better if you don't try to talk just yet," Madara replied.

An instant later, Sakura found herself in the place she had been living in for the past eighteen months. When she opened her mouth, she found that it wasn't as painful to speak, but moving was nowhere near being an option.

"What would you like to eat?" Madara asked, putting her down on their bed.

"Nothing," Sakura answered. "I'd like to starve to death."

He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"That wouldn't be any fun," Madara pointed out. "I'll get you some ramen. After all, you'll need some sort of way to remember your blonde friend, won't you?"

Her eyes flashed with anger.

"He's not dead," she snapped.

"But he will be," Madara retorted. "Darling, you must accept that."

Sakura's pain, emotional as well as physical, was nearly tangible.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked. "Why do you torture me like this?"

Madara chuckled humorlessly and leaned down to touch his lips to hers in a kiss that was as sweet as it was malicious.

"Because," he said. "What you do to me is worse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! **

**Just wanted to let you all know that I've released a sequel to this story. I just put it up an hour ago, and it's called Free.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you'll check out the sequel.**


End file.
